


The Very Awkward Morning After The  Amazing Good Night

by Glober



Series: Mornings, Nights and In-between [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Morning After, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: Adrien was convinced that he was the first one to open his eyes.  Little did he know that only a few minutes before, a very naked, blushing and embarrassed Marinette was trying and failing to cover them up.





	The Very Awkward Morning After The  Amazing Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> ***** A sequel to A Very Good Morning, An Even Better Good Night****
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

It was very early in the morning after what was probably the best night of their lives.

Adrien was convinced that he was the first one to open his eyes. Little did he know that only a few minutes before, a very naked, blushing and embarrassed Marinette was trying and failing to cover them up. 

It had taken every ounce of self restrain not to scream as soon as she’d opened her eyes at the sight of her crush for nearly five years, sleeping contently next to her in the heat of the summer morning. 

He was lightly higher than her on the bed, lying on his back with the arm closest to her under his head and the other one gracefully placed across his ribcage holding her hand. She was lying on her side, face close enough to his chest to be almost resting on it, both hands on him, the left one under his and the other on his side as her right arm wrapped him over his stomach. 

Marinette turn her head up to contemplate his face for a second, basking in his serene expression with that beautiful and slight smile. She couldn’t help the lovestruck giggle that scaped her throat.

How was it possible for the already prettiest young model in Paris to outdo himself looking even more gorgeous without trying and while sleeping under such poor such lighting, was it fair even? Marinette surely was a mess of misplaced hair, drooled mouth and sloppy eyes.

She wondered it she could make a run to the bathroom to fix herself. Maybe Tiki could bring her a lip gloss and some makeup, a mint would be wonderful. Where was that Kuami when she needed her the most and why wasn’t telepathy part of the deal? 

“Tikki” She called out whispering in despair. Who would have thought that her magic friend was busy entertaining a guess of her own in their little, much more platonic sleep over.

As she was planning her scape route she realized that they were too uncovered for her own comfort. She started looking for the blanket instead, deciding that getting caught on an ungraceful face was better than buttnaked crawling toward her boudoir. 

Once she found it she spent some time trying to reach for the light sheet discarded near their feet and was only managing to get it further down. Thanks the heavens for Adrien’s lifted knee that allow him some modesty down his navel, otherwise she was sure she would have fallen from the bed heavily at that sight.

Marinette felt the boy shift next to her and she frozed. ‘Damn it’ she thought trying to rearrange her position.

Now laying on her back she tried to cover herself up but only managed to place one arm up and one down her body in what was hopefully a natural and flattering way to fake sleep in.

He lifted his head as Marinette tried to relax keeping her eyes closed, mimicking calm breaths.

Was Adrien Agreste ogling her? Perfect behaved Adrien Agreste? Could he be? No way, he was a better gentleman than that. Right?

Well he had seen her naked the night before. Heck, he was the cause of said nakedness but she didn’t remember him looking at her body then as intently as she felt his gaze now. 

Maybe she was the weird one, not taking the chance to appreciate the nude Adonis on her bed. He was a guy after all, it would be rare and maybe offensive if he didn’t wanna look at the bare girl who just the night before was sharing what seem to be his first time too.

She heard him hum a breath in content and felt the forgotten blanket covering her up. A strong, lean and muscular arm wrapped around her waist closing the space between them,his breathing steadied and he went back to sleep. Just a few more minutes and she could make the run for it.

She didn’t want to scape his embrace, she actually wished she could spend all her Saturday laying in bed next to him. But as it turns out, her parents were out of town and she promised that she would get up early to receive the bakery’s supplies for the next week. She was a bad enough daughter already, having a boy spent the night on her first time in charge alone, so checking the bakery and making sure that all her father ordered got delivered was a MUST!

To be fair she hadn’t plan any of this. Her plotting wasn’t this sophisticated, not even when Alya was involved; heck this was beyond her wildest dreams. 

She just had to move away from Adrien without waking him, deal with the delivery guy quickly and quietly make him breakfast to bring back to bed. A little shower to finally tidy herself up wouldn’t be that bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this series that is basically little parts of the same story.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr: https://globerjk.tumblr.com/post/177511552757/the-very-awkward-morning-after-the-amazing-good


End file.
